


Le dernier véhicule

by SaturdayProphet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: French, M/M, Other, Pre-Series, Vessels, some sort of oc, well i gave a name to some of his vessels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayProphet/pseuds/SaturdayProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé où Gabriel avait eu son véhicule ? Et s'il avait été un nomade de corps empruntés jusqu'à ce jour, pour échapper aux radars angéliques? [Arsenic Sweets]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le dernier véhicule

Un cimetière, à Venise, la nuit, au croisement de deux vie qui puent plus la mort que la vie.

Tu es arrivé un peu en catastrophe, la toge sur l'épaule qui se faisait lourde, le souffle court, le coeur qui bat vide et l'envie de fuir, de respecter un dernier souhait. Tu es une boule de lumière incandescente et irisée, en plein milieu de la nuit italienne. Jeté en pleine soirée hors de ton hôte, tu n'as pas eu vraiment le choix.

On respecte toujours les dernières volontés d'un mort. Tu es une boule de lumière incandescente et irisée, qui brûlerait les yeux de ceux qui voudraient te voir. Mais il n'y a que toi, ce soir, dans cette morne plaine où les tombes se dressent telles de silencieux morceaux d'éternité. Tu es une boule de lumière aux yeux de caramel, qui se dresse au dessus d'un cadavre qui achève de se consumer et s'envole dans le doux vent d'Italie. Si quelqu'un se penchait, par dessus la balustrade et le semblant de grillage, s'il pouvait apercevoir ton ombre sur l'herbe noire de cendres qui se balancent, il pourrait comprendre que la lumière qui fait exploser ses globes oculaires a des ailes, un halo et une toge bien trop lourde.

Tu étais revenu ici. Ejecté au dehors de ton véhicule par la mort, tu l'avais tractée ici avant qu'elle ne se consume. Déjà, le visage au teint hâlé de princesse méditerranéenne, aux lèvres ne souriant plus à vingt ans révolus, son corps encore frêle vêtu de la robe de nonne du couvent, tout ça s'efface de ta mémoire. Elle avait été ton corps partiellement. Même pas un mois, elle t'avait duré.

Tu es un fugitif, sautant de corps en corps, qui veut bien accueillir le petit frère du prince du Paradis, pour que l'innocence et la joie d'un adolescent millénaire perdurent. Tu es un fugitif qui fuit les bombes et le combat qui s'annonce, qui s'adapte et fait du stop autour de la Terre, laissant une traînée de corps derrière toi. Tu es ce fugitif que le monde ne voit pas, qui te célèbre.

Mais maintenant, tu n'as plus vraiment le choix. Giulia, qui s'est évaporée, paix à son âme au Paradis puisse-t-elle pour toujours se reposer, était le dernier vassal que tu t'autorisais. Pourquoi en faire souffrir autant, quand tu entendais leurs cris d'agonie dans ton esprit ? Pourquoi en faire souffrir autant, alors qu'ils ne duraient pas ?

Le prochain, tu ne le tuerai pas. C'était assuré. De toute manière, ta décision était prise depuis que tu t'étais promis que Giulia serait la dernière. Tu soupires, et ton regard se tourne vers la jeune femme qui attend, assise sur une tombe, droite. Elle a le regard dans le vide, un petit sourire triste.  
Elle te fixe sans avoir peur. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur ?

Elle sait ce qui l'attend.

"Gabriel." énonce-t-elle doucement, avançant pour effleurer une aile. Sa peau est déjà bien abîmée. Elle sait ce qu'elle risque. Elle te suit depuis des années, depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse. Quand un de tes véhicules s'effondre, un instinct lui dit de t'héberger.

Elle s'appelle June.

Et elle dit t'aimer.

Mais déjà le temps s'en va, le monde s'envole et tu t'engouffres dans le corps plein d'échardes décharnées que tes passages, au fil du temps, ont creusé. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu promets.

Je ne te laisserai pas crever.

~O~

"Gabriel. Que me vaut le plaisir ? "

Un homme aux traits tirés, les cheveux sous une perruque ridicule - on suit la mode ou on perd la tête, ces derniers temps. Les guillotines se sont échauffées, en ce début de siècle qui sent bon le romantisme - se tient. A l'angle de deux canaux, le corps de June est trempé, comme s'il avait effectué un plongeon pour aller fouiller les eaux sales de la ville.

A défaut de trouver des carrefours, on peut toujours trouver des croisements sous les gondoles. Le temps pressait.

"Crowley. Il me faut un hôte. N'importe qui, mais... Mais il faut qu'il soit fort. "  
Tu expliques rapidement. En face de toi, il hausse un sourcil, penche la tête.

"Encore ? Et la nonne que tu avais, il y a peu ? Elle est où ? "

Ton silence blessé lui répond, et il sourit.

"Je peux te trouver ça, archange.  
\- Réellement ?  
-Mais tout travail exige un paiement. Tu n'as pas d'âme à nous offrir, et l'hôte que tu occupes en ce moment n'a pas l'air d'en avoir une bien solide. La transaction serait incomplète, les Enfers dupés. "

Tu hausses les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?  
\- Tes ailes. "

Mouvement de recul. Tu regardes autour, fronces les sourcils. N'importe quoi, mais pas ça.  
"Comme tu voudras. Je ne te demande pas toute la paire intégrale, les six. Juste deux. C'est pas cher payé, de s'amputer d'un peu de sa perfection pour vivre à jamais dans un corps qui n'explosera pas au bout d'un mois. C'est toi qui voit. "

Tu hésites.

Tu peux sentir le corps de June qui s'étiole déjà. Le sang dans l'eau qui coule, coule, coule.

"Accepte une part sombre en toi, et vis pour toujours avec. C'est rien de plus que ça. Une trace de poussière de l'Enfer en toi. "  
Tu le regardes, avec les yeux de celle que t'as tant aimé, comme tous les frères que t'as abandonné, plus qu'eux, même. Tu le regardes, tu sens le sang couler autour de la peau qui se craquelle. Pourquoi ce soir, pourquoi elle ?

Tu l'entends hurler, au fond. Hurler vas-y, vas-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu essayes de la faire taire, de lui dire qu'elle s'épuise, et tu as l'espoir que, peut-être, quand tu sortiras d'elle elle sera en vie.

"Mes ailes contre le véhicule."  
Il lui tend la main, l'attire près de lui. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont sensés sceller leur pacte, non ?

Mais le démon soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et dépose un baiser éphémère au coin des lèvres de June.

"Ca suffira. "

~O~

Deux heures, trente-trois minutes, quinze secondes et cinquante-cinq centièmes. C'est le temps que tu passes, dans un luxueux hôtel particulier à Venise, à prendre soin du corps de June. A panser les blessures, toujours plus nombreuses, qui apparaissent sur sa peau. A te plonger dans un bain tiède d'eau de source, à nettoyer ce corps dont l'âme te tient compagnie. Deux heures, trente-trois minutes, quinze secondes et cinquante-cinq centièmes après le baiser volubile à la bordure de la bouche bordeaux de la jeune femme. Le corps part en lambeaux : ça fait si longtemps qu'elle te supporte sporadiquement, comme un peu une amante fidèle à laquelle on reviendrait pour le plaisir du connu, de ce que l'on aime.

Mais il vient un jour où, lasse de ne pas nous voir évoluer, l'amante disparaît.

Et tu étais tellement persuadé qu'elle te suivrait jusqu'à l'éternité.

Deux heures, trente-trois minutes, quinze secondes et cinquante-cinq centièmes à sentir tes ailes battre dans ton dos. Apeuré, tu l'es. On dit qu'un ange mutilé se laisse mourir d'avoir terni la Grâce de son père.

Deux heures, trente-trois minutes, quinze secondes et cinquante-cinq centièmes, une serviette autour de toi, de June qui saigne sur le tissu blanc immaculé les larmes qu'elle n'écoulera jamais, le démon des croisements est de retour. Il tient par l'épaule un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Ses yeux couleur de terre bougent dans tous les sens, apeurés. Ils s'arrondissent lorsqu'il t'aperçoit - June est magnifique, tu le sais -.

Tu fais un pas dans sa direction.

"Il s'appelle Rafael, t'informe Crowley, j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais.  
\- Va te faire foutre.  
\- Tu pourrais dire merci. Je te le fournis, tu dois me payer... Mais, étant un gentleman, je te laisse prendre possession en premier. "

Il se retourne, pudeur oblige.

Tu te baisses légèrement pour regarder dans les yeux de Rafael. Il a peur. Il est jeune, bien sûr, mais comparé à toi, qui ne l'est pas ? Tu lui souris, les cheveux de June dégoulinent sur le sol.

"Bonjour, Rafael. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Est-ce que je peux savoir d'où est-ce que Crowley t'as tiré ?  
\- Venise, madame. Je... Je suis musicien, ici.  
\- Bien, Rafael. "

Il ne semble pas mauvais. A peine un peu perdu.

"Vous allez me tuer ? " La question semble enfantine.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Viens. " Tu le prends par la main, naturellement. C'est à ton tour de guider les enfants, pendant que Crowley, d'un air soucieux, observe les alentours par la fenêtre.

~O~

"Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu, Rafael ? "

La pièce est une chapelle privée, aux murs recouverts de fausses preuves de foi. Tu es assis sur un banc, Rafael à côté. La scène a l'air calme. La porte est fermée.

"Bien sûr. Ma mère était dans les ordres pendant toute son enfance, et ma soeur est au couvent de San Gabriele.  
\- Et crois-tu aux archanges ? "

Rafael sourit.

"Vous êtes la seconde à me poser la question aujourd'hui."

Tu te figes. L'air semble se raréfier.

"Qui te l'a demandé ?  
\- Il ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais... Mais il était grand, les cheveux roux, la peau hâlée. Il m'a dit que je ressemblais à un de ses frères qui était parti."

Tu te lèves précipitamment. June pleure en toi, et, alors que tu cours vers le démon qui t'attend, tes pas laissent des traces de sang derrière toi.

"Raphael l'a trouvé avant, il faut qu'on s'en aille ! "

Dans un mouvement d'ailes encore intactes que tu écartes dans la pièce, invisibles - et June hurle de douleur en ce mois de juin -, tu regardes Crowley qui s'approche.

"L'Enfer. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'y aller.  
\- Moi non plus, j'te signale ! "

Un sourire complice.

"Chéri, tu as signé, je te rappelle. T'es voué à la damnation éternelle. "

~O~

L'Enfer n'est pas tel qu'il se le représentait. Rafael ouvre de grands yeux, sans doute persuadé qu'il est mort - et sans doute le vaudrait-il mieux -. Tu n'as pas d'avis, toi. Tu veux juste laisser June se reposer, loin de tout, près de toi. Qu'enfin, ce besoin d'amour se taise. Qu'elle puisse connaître la paix, ne plus être tirée vers toi, pour un temps.

Crowley t'a attiré dans une chambre, peu spacieuse mais décorée avec goût. Des tentures rouges sombres, une bouteille de whiskey dans un coin ; deux fauteuils, devant un lit où le démon s'installe avec un livre.

"Rafael, il faudrait que l'on parle.  
\- On est en Enfer ? Je promets, je voulais pas, je ne suis pas un pédéraste, c'est juste que cette nuit avec Julian on a dérapés et malencontreusement je me suis assoupi au dessus de lui et quand je me suis réveillé après un rêve rempli de demoiselles eh bien ..."

Tu ris clairement, et poses la main de June sur son épaule. Ta peau picote agréablement.

"Calme toi, Raf. On est ici temporairement. " Tu inspires.

"Je suis Gabriel. Trompettes, petites ailes, sandales ...  
\- ... Oh. "

Il se serait évanoui, tu songes, s'il n'était pas terrorisé. Tu lui souris.

" Et il semblerait que tu sois celui que je recherche. Il me faut un corps, pour parcourir la Terre, Rafael.  
\- Je dois mourir ?  
\- Non, non. Tu seras toujours conscient. On pourra jouer aux devinettes, si tu veux. Juste, je serai l'esprit aux commandes. Ton âme... Si elle ne survit pas, je te promets qu'elle ira au Paradis. Elle passera les portes sans problème. "

Il te fixe, et tu vois dans ses yeux la compréhension et l'acceptation. Il s'agenouille, dans un geste que, dans des années, tu trouveras stupide mais prend tout son sens pour l'heure.

"Que dois-je faire ?  
\- Acceptes-tu d'être mon véhicule ? "

~O~

Assis sur une chaise, au beau milieu de nulle part, ton corps réagit parfaitement à la stimulation qui court sur ta peau. Rafael est là, à l'arrière de ton esprit. Il te remercie, tout comme tu le remercies. Crowley te sourit, légèrement, une lame angélique dans les mains.  
Il est l'heure de fermer les yeux. De penser que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Ne pas sentir la douleur qui s'insinue.

Le membre que l'on arrache.

L'être que l'on tue. Le Gabriel innocent, celui qui avait fait des tasses en forme d'ornithorynque à Dieu au bord du Nil, celui qui détestait la neige, celui qui dit tu depuis des années, ce je que tu refuses.  
Tu souris.

Elles partent, doucement.

June, dans un coin, t'adresses un petit signe de la main avant de s'allonger au sol.

Il est l'heure de fermer les yeux, de ne plus penser à rien.

~O~

"Ils ne te chercheront pas ici, tu sais.  
\- Je sais, Crowley.  
\- Alors reste."

La proposition parait alléchante. Tu es allongé, un bandage dans ton dos et sur ton torse, les cheveux blonds caramel mi-longs en cercle autour de toi - comme une auréole qui se serait consumée -, tu fixes d'un regard étonné - couleur du whiskey qui coule dans le verre - le démon. Il semble sérieux. Il s'approche de toi, assis sur le lit. Tu te rapproches, consciemment. Il t'a laissé aller ramener June à la surface. Lui dire merci et adieu. Il t'a laissé revenir ici, parce que les anges semblent s'acharner sur l'Italie.

"Reste, Gabriel.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que."

Tu ris.

"C'est pas une réponse, ça.  
\- Pour moi ça l'est.  
\- Pas pour moi. " Tu rétorques, t'étirant dans un grognement. Crowley te sourit légèrement.

"Reste parce que je ne veux pas te voir partir."

Et pourquoi pas ?

" Je vais y réfléchir. "

~O~

"Tu n'as pas à partir, Gabe.  
\- Tu rigoles ? Tu ne le sens pas, Cro' ? Comment cette salope me fixe, à chaque fois que j'ose seulement te toucher ? Eh, on est en Enfer, merde, on devrait pas avoir des putains d'homophobes sur le dos ! "

Le démon en costume soupire doucement. Vous êtes assis à une table, entourés de papiers.

"C'est ma supérieure, et la régente de Lucifer...  
\- Rien à foutre. Elle a mouillé ses couches jusqu'à ce que je lui apprenne à pisser dans la rivière. "

Tes yeux caramel lancent des éclairs.

"Tu n'as pas à partir, Gabe, répète Crowley, les yeux fixés sur lui.  
\- Si je pars pas, elle va encore le faire. Si je pars pas, t'es dans la merde, je le suis encore plus. Alors si, je dois.  
\- C'est ridicule, tu pourrais facilement te débarrasser d'elle. "

Tu respires un bon coup.

"Je ne la tuerai pas. J'préfère partir. "

Parce que c'est c'que t'as toujours fait, bien sûr. Tu te lèves, pour aller l'embrasser doucement.  
Ce ne sont pas des larmes.

"Tu as intérêt à revenir, Gabriel. "

Tu lui souris, certain. A quoi ça te servirait, de lui avouer maintenant ? L'Archange ne survivra pas à l'Apocalypse. Merci, Papa, de te donner la réponse à une question qui sonne comme une affirmation.  
A quoi ça servirait, de lui avouer maintenant ?  
Vous avez encore plus de cent ans.  
Alors tu souris, tu l'embrasses, cerise et arsenic sur tes lèvres, et tu mens.

"Je reviens toujours, tu sais. "


End file.
